Harper Generations number 3: Susie and Anyssa talk
In the third installment of Harper Generations, Anyssa Lucas Harper Forson, Sheila Harper Watkins and Dylan Harper arrive in Somerset and they talk with Susannah Lucas and her husband Patrick Kurtz about Anyssa's marriage issues. Scene Somerset, Illinois. Anyssa pulls in front of the large house in Grant's Preserve. This is the home where her adopted sister, Susannah and her husband, Patrick Kurtz, lives. Their adopted daughter, Ellen, lives in an apartment which they remodeled from their old garage. A new garage was built and the old one was changed into a small apartment where Ellen lives happily. Susie comes out, and is stunned to see everyone. SUSANNAH: Nyssa! Sheila, Dylan! What brings you here? (Anyssa bursts into tears) DYLAN: It's all right, Nyssa. SUSANNAH: Come in, come in. What's wrong, honey? SHEILA: It's a long story, and Anyssa can be the best one to explain it. Dylan and I came for moral support. ANYSSA: It's Bryan. My law partner, Anita, saw him with another woman. He didn't admit anything, but yet, he did not deny it happen either! I left him. SUSANNAH: Left him?! You left him over unsubstantiated rumors? ANYSSA: Oh, Susie. He wouldn't even give any evidence he did nothing. SUSANNAH: Honey, did you even try to let him explain? ANYSSA (feeling chagrined): No, I didn't even try. SUSIE: There you go, you were so hurt and blinded, that you did not even try to let him explain. ANYSSA: You're right, Susie. I tried to talk to him while we were on our way down here, but he was angry with me too. SUSIE: Why? ANYSSA: He told me that he and Sandy didn't have any sex. SUSIE: Was he lying? ANYSSA: I know him well enough. But in this, I think he was telling the truth. Someone has been feeding him and that poor girl lies. But who, I don't know. (Sheila and Dylan are talking in hushed whispers. They seem to have an idea of what is going on and who is behind it.) DYLAN: Nyssa, we may have an idea of what happened and who is behind all this. ANYSSA: Who? SHEILA: Jennifer Barrett. SUSIE: Why would she try something like this? SHEILA: I think because she has a yen for some of the Harper billions, and she sees Bryan as her needed entrée. ANYSSA: So, Sandy.....? DYLAN (nodding): Yep, Anyssa. Sandy was used by Jennifer for her own scheme. Sandy was telling the truth. Jennifer was the one who instigated this. ANYSSA: I feel like such a damned fool. PATRICK: No, Nyssa. You're not a fool. You jumped to conclusions before all the evidence was in. SUSIE (grinning): How do you know all that? You're a doctor, not a lawyer! PATRICK (grinning back): Having been around you, Bryan and Nyssa, as well as being around Dylan and Sheila all this time, you kind of pick up on things. DYLAN (smiling): Glad we're such a good influence. SUSIE (hugging her adopted brother): We love you guys. So, Nyssa, what are you going to do? ANYSSA: Well, now I have more information than I did before. And I am not as angry at Bryan as I was, but he hid that information. I am still upset by that. SUSIE: I don't blame you there, Nyssa. I'll still go with you to see Mom and Dad, but I am sure that they will tell you the same thing we did. You know Dad will. Mom would be more of the same. ANYSSA: You're right, Susie. I'll call Bryan, and patch things with him. At least, I can do that without losing it. And from what Courtney Sue told me, she saw Sandy leave with tears in her eyes. She had a lot of guilt. SUSIE: I think that will be good. ANYSSA: I'm calling Bryan now. SUSIE: Go for it, honey. (Anyssa calls Bryan) BRYAN: Nyssa? ANYSSA: I am calling to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Dylan and Sheila told me what happened. It was Jennifer, I can see it now. BRYAN: Yes, she did. Sandy told me what she did when she told Jennifer that I wasn't interested. Jennifer went mad. She stabbed her leather sofa. ANYSSA (grinning): That would be Jennifer all over again! BRYAN: So, are you going to stay in Somerset? ANYSSA: Susie and I are going to visit our family in OKC. At the very least, it's now a vacation and not me leaving you. Dylan and Sheila are here also, and they are going to accompany us. It will be good to see Sam and Lahoma again. BRYAN: That is good. Courtney Sue has been taking good care of her old dad. ANYSSA: That's our girl. BRYAN: I am going to go eat dinner at Sam's. ANYSSA: That is great. I talked with him and Courtney Sue. They are all right? BRYAN: Yes, they are. They are doing well. ANYSSA: Thank you. I will be home in a few weeks. BRYAN: I love you, Anyssa Forson. ANYSSA: And I love you, Bryan Forson. (Anyssa ends the call. She is happy again.) SUSIE: That's my girl. I am glad you and Bryan are not going to split up. ANYSSA: I can't leave him. I love him too much. SUSIE: That is wonderful. I know we were going to fly you back to Boston, but are you two all right with being with us to visit OKC? DYLAN: It's great, Susie. We've talked with Joanne, and she's delegating our work. We've also got our laptops and we can work when we can. SUSIE: Like me, you are. SHEILA: Yep. Chained to our phones and laptops! (Everyone laughs, and they get ready for their adventure.) Cut to OKC, a few days later. Susie, Patrick, Sheila, Dylan and Anyssa are in front of Sam and Lahoma's house. ANYSSA: At least this time, it will be fun, and not for what it could have been. SUSIE: Yes, you're right on that one. (Sam opens the door.) SAM: Hey, what are you all doing here? SUSIE: A bit of a spontaneous visit, Dad. (Lahoma comes to the door.) LAHOMA: Hi there, kids. Come on in. (Sam shakes Patrick and Dylan's hand; while Lahoma gives Anyssa, Susie and Sheila hugs.) SAM: You all must be starved. We're just about to head out for dinner. LAHOMA: We're going out to the Cattleman's Club, as usual. Are you ready for a good meal? DYLAN: Indeed we are. SAM: Well, it is good to see you all. (Lahoma pulls Anyssa aside.) LAHOMA: Susie told me something was up with Bryan, honey. What has happened? ANYSSA: Nothing.......now. It's been taken care of and ironed out. LAHOMA: That is good, darling. Dad and I were worried. ANYSSA: Oh, Mom. I feel so stupid. LAHOMA: Sweetheart, it's all right. Don't forget it took Aunt Ada to talk some sense into Sam and I. ANYSSA: I bet she would have told me the same thing. LAHOMA (smiling): I am sure she would have too, honey. (Sam comes up to his wife and daughter) SAM: I am glad it is all right with you and Bryan, Nyssa. Susie told me something was wrong. ANYSSA: Yes, Dad. Bryan and I had a bump in the marriage. Dylan and Sheila also told us who was behind it. LAHOMA: Who was it? ANYSSA: Jennifer Barrett. SAM: The former model? ANYSSA: Yes, her. LAHOMA: I think we need to make a visit to Boston and tell that interloper what is what. PATRICK: We'll have to stop in Somerset to get Ellen, and have her come with us. SAM: Of course. SHEILA: And Jennifer had best watch out! (The family plans their revenge against Jennifer. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Harper Generations episodes